Project Mew
by shadow djinni
Summary: Future AU. One decade ago, a race of aliens besieged Earth. To fight them, groups of bioengineered supersoldiers were designed by the world's top scientists. But the Mew Project is not all it seems, and as combat escalates, a team of Mews rushes to find the truth. OCs needed!


**A/N: Hello, shadow djinni here! While this isn't my first time writing a TMM fanfic, this is the first one I actually intend to post. And, yes, I am asking you to send me OC's! More info on that at the end of the introduction, but ****_please,_**** for the love of everything you hold sacred, ****_please _****read the intro and ALL information on formatting before you go submitting OCs willy-nilly. Anyway, here goes nothing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_In the late twenty-first century, human technology finally achieved a level to go off-planet.__Three years after the first manned mission beyond the solar system, humanity made contact with extraterrestrials.__They were not friendly._

_The first three ships to come in contact with these others were obliterated, barely getting a distress signal back to Earth before their destruction.__The fourth ship made proper contact, receiving radio and visual transmissions from the extraterrestrial ship._

_The aliens were distinctly humanoid, averaging approximately six feet in height and slender, uniformly pale with darkly-colored hair and elongated ears.__They called themselves Cyniclons.__And, in their first and only transmission to humans, they delivered an ultimatum: turn over control of your planet to us, or be destroyed._

_As soon as human governments were notified of this development, they scrambled for a solution.__Some suggested nuclear strikes.__Others suggested building a starfleet to fight these invaders.__But before long, an answer had been decided—genetically engineered supersoldiers, enhanced with animal genomes.__These supersoldiers would be designed to fight the invaders, to be lighter, stronger, faster and smarter than human soldiers._

_Such was the origin of the Mew Project. __Named for the use of animal genetics and uniformly female soldiers, each country had a branch of the project located in or near its largest metropolitan center or centers.__Each branch had a team of six Mews, no two with the same DNA, trained for battle.__In addition to a current 'action' team, a second squad of younger Mews would be engineered and trained to take the places of the old one._

_The war has been raging for a decade, and both sides have fought to a bloody standstill.__The status quo has been maintained for the last five years, neither side able to gain an advantage._

_Until a Mew discovered a secret…that shook her world from its foundations._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's my intro. Futuristic setting, war with the aliens. A little note on Mew OCs, as products of bioengineering, they should be in 'Mew form' at all times. When you submit a Mew, know that unless someone submits a superior Mew for the same position, she has been accepted, even if she doesn't show up for a while. As for the positions, well:**

1. Every country has a Mew team. Some have two or three, depending on size-for instance, America, which has a team for the East Coast, West Coast, and Mid/Southwest. Your Mew does _not_ need to be half-an-half or live in Japan. In fact, your Mew cannot be Japanese, since I will use the original Mew team for Japan. Your Mew can be from any country you like.

2. Each team has six positions. The Leader is the head Mew, in charge of all the other Mews on the team. The Second is the second-in-command, in charge of the group if the Leader is incapacitated or if the team has been split. The Tactician is in charge of battlefield strategy. The Techno is in charge of all technology used by the team. And, lastly, the Aces are the strongest Mews on any team-physically, at least, since they're often too hot-blooded or rash to lead or take other positions. Do not just send me Aces or Leaders, I need all the other roles too! In addition to the Mews, each team has a Coordinator, a human in charge of giving them missions, and a Head of Research and Detection, who is in charge of weapon design and upgrade and detecting incoming aliens.

3. The first incoming team, other than Tokyo Mew Mew, will be the Eastern Seaboard Mews, so I need them first. The position of one Ace and Leader are already taken, so send other positions for that team.

4. THERE ARE NO NAMING CONVENTIONS! I will not require your Mews to use thematic naming like the original series. The only group I will require theme naming for are the aliens.

5. No more than one Mew per submission, and no more that two OC's per review. Otherwise it gets too complicated.

**Here's the format I want you to use:**

**Name:** Name the Mews anything, name Coordinators or Heads anything, but all aliens must be named for herbs or spices. If they aren't, I will rename them.

**Appearance:** Hair, eyes, skin, figure. Just remember, they are full-time Mews, not just transforming humans. Anyone else, stay within human or alien possibility.

**Uniform:** Nothing frilly or fancy. This is no Magical Girl anime, this is sci-fi combat. Your Mew should be able to run and fight in her costume. Lucky for you, any uniforms will be bulletproof and rip-resistant, just don't leave too much skin exposed. If you do, leggings and/or arm guards will be added, for the safety of your character. Aliens must also be dressed appropriately.

**Weapon/Attacks:** All weapons must be usable as real weapons, not cute magical-girl sparkly things. For instance, Ichigo's Strawberry Bell has been re-imagined as a sonic weapon, Lettuce's produce low-level EMPs, and Pudding's creates an energy barrier.

**Personality:** Remember, these are not schoolgirls. These are supersoldiers, designed and trained for combat. They can be cheerful and playful outside of a fight, but no playing around in combat.

**Nationality/Base City:** What country is your Mew from? If a country has two or more teams, name the branch after the nearest large city. For example: Tokyo Mew Mew is the Japanese branch, located in Tokyo. If your character is a Cyniclon, put which branch they oppose.

**Position:** Leader, Second, Tactician, Techno, Ace, Coordinator, or Head? Conversely, for the Cyniclons I need a Beastmaster (in charge of chimaera anima), a Scientist/Healer (think Pai), and a Combat Specialist. Three teams, I won't say which, have a Deep Blue-type-that is, a 'secret weapon' designed to further the efforts of the entire mission and capable of disregarding the lives and health of the other three.

**Trivia:** Anything else you think I need to know. Don't send backstory, as I've said before, all Mews are genetically engineered soldiers. They all have the same background.

**Thank you for your submissions. Before my third update on this, I'll need the complete Eastern Seaboard Mews, so send 'em in quick! See you soon!**


End file.
